A handsfree device such as, for example, a headset may be conventionally used in conjunction with a data processing device. The handsfree device may comprise, for example, a wireless headset which uses one or more of wireless technologies such as, for example, Bluetooth. The data processing device may comprise, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet and/or other devices with voice recognition. The data processing device may comprise voice interface functions. The voice interface functions are capable of recognizing and responding to a user's voice which may be received, for example, from a microphone of the handsfree device. The voice interface of the data processing device may be triggered or invoked, for example, by pressing a button on the data processing device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.